Jurassic Splice
by deathbearABC123
Summary: A look into what else went into making the dinosaurs.
**Disclaimer: _Jurassic Park_ is owned and property of Universal Studios and Michel Crichton, and _Bioshock_ is owned and Property of 2K and Irrational Games. I own nothing.**

* * *

Dr. Henry Wu was doing something that no other scientist had before. He was bringing extinct species back to life through the process of cloning. Wu could already see himself winning a Noble Prize for his achievement. He was having his fair share of problems of course, but he was confident he could figure it out.

His employer, John Hammond, was supplying him with fossilized amber that contained preserved mosquitoes so that he may extract the preserved blood from the insect and work with the cells from there. So far extracting the blood had been the easy part, it required a steady hand, but it was still simple enough.

Once the blood had drawn from the mosquito Wu would examine the cells to determine what animal it came from. If the cells didn't match any known animal today then that meant that it was prehistoric and exactly what he needed.

The theory of cloning was simple enough, take part of the dinosaur cell, put it in an embryo, and put the embryo in an animal who could deliver an egg, an emu or ostrich perhaps.

But Wu's main problem with this is that the dinosaur DNA is incomplete. Most likely due to the passing of time. He would have to fill in the gaps with the genes of other animals similar to the ancient giants. Frogs or toads most likely, maybe even birds as they are most closely related. If he were to do that then the animals that hatched from the eggs would not be true dinosaurs, chances were they would look quite different than what they had when they ruled the Earth. He didn't think Hammond would mind that too much, after all what Hammond wanted was for there to be animals that the guests could see and touch. But still, Wu did not think people would be too impressed with a miniature T-Rex that was covered in feathers in the case he couldn't control which genes were dominate in the creature.

Wu supposed that was the true problem with what he was facing, lack of control over what the end result would be. He would just have to wait and see what they looked like after they hatched and then go and correct any mistakes, but Hammond was determined to get the park up and running as soon as possible so Wu really didn't have time to create a new batch of animals in the case something went wrong with the first since he was operating on an impending deadline.

If only there was a way to ensure these animals came out how he wanted them to, a way to ensure the gene gaps were properly filled. Well… maybe there was.

Wu had a relative on his mother's side, he was a Scientist as well, a man by the name of Yi Suchong. Wu had never met the man as he went missing shortly after World War Two, but his mother would sometimes mention him. Shortly after Wu was born, a package had arrived for his mother from Suchong himself. When Wu was older his mother told him about it and what the package contained.

Apparently this package had contained a few vials of glowing red liquid which a note listed as being called ADAM. There had also been a vocalized diary that contained Suchong's voice as he went into detail about his work with this ADAM alongside a woman named Tenenbaum. From what the recording said Suchong had went through a lot of trouble to get this package sent, but for what reason he never said. All he did say was that he wanted his research to be in safe hands.

As Wu listened to what Suchong was able to do with this ADAM the more he became inspired to take to the field of science. He would go on to get a degree in genetics and now he was in employment of _Ingen_.

The recording of Suchong's voice had said that with this ADAM just about anything was possible, even though Wu had never experimented with it before. The most he had done was look at a sample of it under a microscope.

Sitting in his lab office Wu opened the drawer to his desk and took out one of the vials filled with the red liquid. He had been able to get this onto the island by putting it with the rest of the genetic equipment since it would raise a few questions with the Costa Rican Customs if he had that on his person as he entered their country before he came to the island not far off from its coast. Even though Hammond more or less owned the island, it still fell into Costa Rican territory and jurisdiction.

Could the ADAM really guarantee the results he wanted? After all the only clue Suchong gave about where the ADAM came from was from some sort of rare sea slug, never once did he say where he conducted his experiments he only talked about his results and ensuring that the package got to its destination safely.

Wu sighed. He supposed that he could try the injecting the ADAM into one of the embryos to see how it would shape the result, science was about trial and error he supposed. Leaving his office Wu took one of the vials with him to the main lab.

Once inside the lab Wu made his way over to where the embryos were being stored. He had n problem getting in, being the lead geneticist and all. He opened up one of the cylinder containers and took the raptor capsule. Making his way into the operation side of the lab Wu took a syringe to the raptor embryo and squeezed a drop onto a petri dish. He then took another syringe and dropped a bit of ADAM into the dish and onto the embryo.

Wu hoped the ADAM would make the raptor traits more prominent when the animal finally hatched.

Hearing footsteps approach him, Wu capped the ADAM and hid it inside his lab coat. He didn't want the other scientists to start asking questions. Turning around he was greeted with the site of his employer, the over eccentric John Hammond.

"Ah good day Henry!" Hammond greeted the scientist as he walked over leaning on his signature amber topped cane.

"Oh, good day sir," Wu replied in a polite manner. "What can I help you with?"

"Nothing really," Hammond said. "Just taking a walk around seeing how everyone is doing."

"I'm doing well sir," Wu told him. "I was just taking a look at one of the embryos making sure the dinosaur traits will be more prominent when the animal hatches."

"Good to hear," Hammond said. Wu was glad Hammond was never the type to ask too many questions. "If there's anything you need don't hesitate to ask."

"I should be fine," Wu told him as he gave a gentle pat on his coat pocket.

"Well the offer still stands," Hammond told him. "Spare no expense after all." Hammond gave him a smile and went about on his stroll through lab.

* * *

Some months later the boat returned from Isla Sorna with the batch of dinosaur eggs which were brought to the lab's incubators right away. Why Hammond felt the need to buy two islands when they just needed one Wu would never know. Wu watched as the robotic arm gently moved the eight eggs around the artificial nest. This was the raptor batch the one he had given the ADAM to.

Wu was nervous to say the least. Hammond was more determined than ever to open his theme park to the world and Wu knew the man would not want anything hindering his dream.

A few days past and Wu went to go check on the eggs. Much to his astonishment one of them began to wiggle. The robotic claw positioned itself so that it could hold the egg in place. Cracks started to spider-web across the surface of the egg. Wu saw something start to push some of the shells away as the animal within struggled to free itself from its prison.

First came a clawed hand, then the head, followed by the legs and tail. The animal gave out a small cry as looked around the brightly lit room. The robotic arm grabbed the remains of the egg and moved it out of the nest.

Wu was amazed. This creature looked exactly like fossil records showed for a raptor. And to make things better it looked like how people would think a dinosaur would look: like a reptile, not a bird, a reptile.

The raptor let out another cry, but Wu paid no mind as he called over his fellow scientists to marvel at the creature before them. Wu had done it. He created life.

* * *

Wu was pleased to know that the raptors seemed to be growing at a fast rate. That would certainly please Hammond. The scientist had added ADAM to the rest of the dinosaur embryos, but this time made sure to fill in some of the gaps with the genes from the other animals before he added the ADAM. This was mainly due to something the game warden Robert Muldoon had said.

Muldoon told Hammond who told Wu that he's seen the eyes of many dangerous animals, but what he saw in the eyes of those infant raptors scared him. Muldoon's suspicion was proven correct as the biggest of the batch bit one of the workers. The wound was so bad that the worked had to be taken to a hospital Despite being in the infant stage the raptor still fought back against the handlers and ended up being sent to an isolated cage, before it could rejoin the others.

Muldoon insisted that the raptors not be part of the tour and suggested putting them in their own separate paddock. Hammond seemed a bit disappointed by this but Muldoon was the expert and a hunting legend, not as famous as Roland Tembo, but still more than qualified.

Thinking back on it adding ADAM to just the dinosaur DNA had been reckless and naïve of him. The recording of Suchong had said that when people used ADAM on themselves they became a bit dependent on it and in some cases went crazy. Wu had never heard any anything about this happening in any known region of the world so he didn't know what his relative had been talking about there. Suchong always mentioned a city called Rapture in the recording, but Wu had never heard about it before. He of course tried to find some sort of trace to the city but his search proved futile. it was like it never existed.

Back to the case of the raptors Wu never assumed the substance would have that effect on the animals, but it looked like that was starting to be the case. The ADAM seemed to bringing out the most feral and dangerous traits the raptors possessed. As days passed they would get more and more aggressive. They started attacking the fence when they could jump high enough he heard from Muldoon. It even became too dangerous for workers to hand feed them, so all feeding was now done via crane.

At least when the other dinosaurs were bred they actually acted like animals should. And much like the raptors the others seemed to grow remarkably fast and looked just like how people would envision them to be.

Hammond could not be more pleased. "Henry my boy you've out done yourself!" the eccentric exclaimed as clapped Wu on the back. "These animals will drive kids and adults out of their minds, in a few months we should be set to open on schedule!"

"It was an honor sir," Wu told him. "You gave me the opportunity to create them."

"The honor is all mine for having you on board with this project!" Hammond said beaming with delight. Wu smiled as well, Hammond did have a gift for bringing out the best in people. Wu excused himself from Hammond and returned to his office. He sat down in his chair and smiled at his success.

The raptors might have turned out vicious, but with ADAM in the other genes for the other dinosaurs they turned out just fine and the raptors were contained there was no chance of them escaping. The Big One would be moved back with the others soon, but Wu had confidence Muldoon and the security team could handle the transfer. What could go wrong?

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading. I recently replayed Bioshock and loved it more than the first time. Jurassic Park is my favorite film and I thought doing a crossover of the two would be fun to write. I hope it was fun to read, and thank you again for reading.**


End file.
